


Fucking Pears

by Warped_Alignment



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Aaron Echolls is a monster, Angst, Gen, Past Abuse, Pears, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warped_Alignment/pseuds/Warped_Alignment
Summary: Weevil eats a pear.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Fucking Pears

Logan rushed out of school, hurrying to get back to the room and pass out on the couch. His day had been exhausting, to say the least, and although Dick had asked the PCHers to get him some drugs, there were no new leads on it so far, and he knew Weevil would want the low down on it as soon as he left the school, so he raced to his car, knowing he did _not_ want to make him disappointed. It was too late. He was sat, on top of Logan's car, biting into an apple. 

"Hey, if it isn't Richie Rich." 

"Get off my car." he responded. 

"Why, you scared I'll break it or something, and you can't fix it with daddy's money? Don't worry, I wouldn't even waste my pear on _that_ piece of shit." he spat towards Logan's car, but there was only one word which registered in the sentence, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He looked down to Eli's hands to confirm it, and it was indeed a pear in his hands. 

Logan's stomach lurched as a rush of memories flooded back to him. He gulped quickly, trying to push the bile down. He became aware of his breathing, which had become shallow and raspy. He couldn't talk, in fear of opening his mouth and puking on the spot. _You aren't there. He isn't here. You're safe._ The noxious smell of pear juice was wafting towards him, and he could remember how it felt, how they slid down his throat, one after another. Someone was saying something, but he couldn't hear them. 

He remembers how much he hated it, how he wanted to throw them up as they went down, way too big for him, scraping down his neck as he swallowed too much. How his father wouldn't stop, even though he was sobbing, his eyes white with rage at Logan's childish curiosity. He remembers how scared he was when his mother pulled the knife out, momentarily wondering whether she'd join in with him too. 

_That's not happening. You're fine, you're at school, and he's in prison._

He tried to focus, but found the pear was capturing his attention. He swallowed thickly, the vomit threatening to appear. He knew he had to get out of there, before he made a fool of himself in front of all these people, especially his friends, who would undoubtedly give him a stupid nickname, which he hated more than the idea of throwing up in front of all of these people. He shifted to move, but Weevil grabbed him by the arm, telling him he wasn't ready for him to leave yet, or some similar nonsense. He turned to tell him to fuck off, but became aware of the pear in his hand, pressed against Logan's arm. It was _on_ him, and it was close, and it was there, and it smelt like unopened presents and not being hungry and anger and knives and feeling like you were going to die, and crying and... 

Before he could register what was happening, Logan was losing his lunch all over Weevil's shirt, tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at the pear on his arm. Weevil's grip on him immediately released as he recoiled in shock and horror of what had happened, vomit dripping down his shirt. Logan fell to his knees, heaving until nothing was left, and sobbing as he did so. Once he had regained his composure, the pear had disappeared, which he, for one, was grateful for. Weevil looked slightly angry and very disgusted. He dragged Logan into the school, and before long, they were in the bathroom.

Weevil pulled his shirt off, putting it straight into the trashcan. He splashed water over his body, and dried himself with a hand towel. He then turned to see Logan, who was trying desperately not to cry, and thinking about how helpless he was. Just like he had been when he was nine years old, and just wanted to play. Just like every time since then. Weevil saw his glazed eyes and pale face, and wondered if Logan was ill, or whether something else had happened. Either way, he was annoyed about his ruined shirt, and was (although he'd never admit it) slightly concerned about him. 

"What the hell?! I know I was a little rough on you, but that was not cool. Are you sick?" Logan shook his head, although Weevil doubted this was the truth, since there's no way he could have faked that, and his face showed a different story. Weevil opened his bag up, and pulled out a bottle of water he'd bought at lunch. He'd planned on drinking it later, but took pity upon the boy, who was now shaking, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. 

"You okay?" he asked, unsure of how to approach this. 

"I'm fine, thanks," he responded sarcastically, but it lacked its usual edge. Weevil felt the concern for him grow, and sat down next to him. 

"You know, if you are sick, I could drive your car to the grand. I can never concentrate when I'm ill." Logan's disbelief was written all over his face, and he shook his head, knowing he'd rather not have Weevil in his car, if he could help it, 

"I'm not sick. I have a debilitating fear of pears," he gave a breathy laugh at how stupid it sounded, and how stupid it was. He looked over to Weevil, who looked confused, but trying his best to understand.

"So..why?" he asked, and Logan sighed, burying his face in his hands. 

"My-My dad, he used to beat me. When I was 9, I used to look at all of my presents before I opened them, and he hands me one, but he notices the it's been rewrapped, and he starts yelling at me, and how I've ruined everything, and then he gives me a fruit basket, and tells me I'm not opening another thing until I've eaten every last pear." Weevil took a breath in, mind reeling at the heaviness of Logan's words, and is shocked when there's more, "So I decided to take it slow, since I already had a huge breakfast, and I wanted to annoy him a little, so I take really small bites, when he suddenly grabs me, and starts shoving them down my throat, and they hurt, and they smell, and I'm choking, and I can't breathe," he gasped for breath, tears rolling in a heavy stream down his cheeks as he continues, "And he only stops when my mom holds a cheese knife to his throat. I can't be near a pear without puking. So no, I'm not sick." he wiped his tears away, and walked away without another word. 

Weevil never told anyone what Logan and he talked about. He let Logan make up some story about a sickness bug when they ask, and ignores anyone else. He's careful not to tell anyone (except maybe a certain blonde with a snooping problem), but also makes sure he never eats pears again. He says he thinks they're gross as he slaps them out of peoples' hands. He tells them its because no-one should eat them anyway, but as he sees Logan's face when he does it, he knows he's not fooling anyone, especially not himself. They may not know why he does it, but they don't eat them anymore. And he knows one thing for certain: Weevil hates Aaron Echolls, and not just for Lily. 


End file.
